klmfandomcom-20200213-history
Classified
classified is the eleventh page on Komaeda Love Mail. The page's title is "...". Description The page consists of four copies of sent emails, appearing to be for mods. The background of the page is black, while the text is centered and in light gray. The names of people and first parts of the email addresses are redacted. The subject of the first email is "Green Beans", while its recipient is "███████@komaeda.hotmail.co.au". It starts with the sender asking the recipient how they are, and telling them they hope things are okay. The sender asks them if their green bean crop has cultivated well. They mention that they're aware of how they always "sweat the small stuff", but are concerned because the recipient was sad when the crop died the previous year. The email ends with a "Be good." The second email has the subject "Refrigerator?", while its recipient is "█████@komaeda.hotmail.co.au". It is an irritated email asking the recipient why they keep the freezer door open all the time. The sender explains that it's bad for the energy bill and has made their garlic bread soggy. They ask the recipient to talk to them about "this flagrant disregard for cooling technology". The third email has the subject "RE:RE:RE:RE:Last Night's Spaghetti Din..." and the recipient "██████████@komaedazone.org". It's a response that starts off by agreeing that something was wild. The sender tells the recipient to not tell someone about it though or he's going to get up in their business. The email ends with the sender thanking the recipient for some mushroom caps and asking them to tell someone they miss them. The last email has its subject and recipient listed as "null". On it is an attachment of an image of a lizard. When clicked, it links to the page structure. Code In the page's code the following message can be found: excuse these toenails of mine. The email copies are also given the class "ice". History classified was originally revealed through the page shoes, both being revealed on September 14, 2016. A couple days later two posts were made, seen here and here, which involve Komaeda giving someone green beans for complimenting his shoes. It is stated that a Komaeda cultivated them, connecting to the first email. The page shrink, originally revealed on October 10, 2016, also links to classified when one reaches the game's end. The page transitions fairly seamlessly, both having black backgrounds. The lizard image did not originally link to the page structure, which was edited in at a later date, sometime between November 30, 2016, and May 18, 2017.Page "classified" on Komaeda Love Mail (October 29, 2016) Notes *The number of characters in each redacted word consist of the following: 7 (first recipient), 5 (first name), 5 (second recipient), 7 (second name), 10 (third recipient), 5 (third name), 5 (fourth name). *The ".au" ending of the first two email recipients indicate they were sent to people in Australia. *As Hotmail was replaced by Outlook in 2013, the first two emails would have to had been sent before then. *The third email has four "REs", revealing there to be five emails total in the conversation, the first one being sent by the sender seen here. *"CC" stands for "carbon copy". It is a way of sending emails to people who are not the primary recipient. As there is no "To" section in the emails on this page however, it appears the person or people sending these emails were using it for their primary recipients. *The lizard image on the blog itself is different from the one on the Neocities website, and is now broken. Instead of a black and white iguana, it was a tan-colored lizard. *The page's title is the same as that of two later pages: glued and missives. The pages also have very similar formatting, with the same background color, text color, and margins. Additionally, the hidden content in the code is identical to that of missives. References Category:Pages Category:Bread Category:Farming Category:Hope Category:Redacted text Category:Toes